New Year's Becker and Jess
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Stories that have a New Year's theme for my favorite Primeval couple, Becker and Jess.
1. Chapter 1 New Year

New Year

Description: Two very different New Year's Eves in Becker's life

Rating: G

Spoilers: series 4

This is 100 word drabble, written for Primeval 100's Challenge: Auld Lang Syne

New Year

"Stupid song," he muttered bitterly. His mum insisted he come for New Year's Eve, but he retreated outside during Auld Lang Syne.

With Abby, Connor, and Danny, missing and Sara dead it couldn't have been a worse year. Thankfully, it was ending.

"Happy new year?"

He doubted it.

Becker was again, at a New Year's Eve party.

How it was different!

Abby and Connor danced.

Lester shared drinks with his employees.

Matt and Emily enjoyed their future together.

Jess.

When the year passed, she was in his arms, kissing him tenderly.

"Happy New Year."

"It already is, Jess."


	2. Chapter 2 Stroke of Midnight

Title: The Stroke of Midnight

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Description: It's New Year's Eve, and time for the kiss at midnight. Jess has plans.

Disclaimer: This is for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters

100 Words

The Stroke of Midnight

"Becker, what are you doing at midnight?"

"What did you have in mind, Jess?"

"Protecting you."

"From what?"

"Brazen hussies who'll try to kiss you."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

At the stroke of midnight, any woman wanting to kiss Becker was too late.

Jess protected him with her lips.

"Happy new year, Becker."

"Happy new year, Jess."

"Do you hear that? The clock's striking twelve again."

Becker chuckled and leaned into another kiss.

"There must be an anomaly."

"It keeps striking midnight?"

Jess smiled and nodded.

"My kind of anomaly," said Becker, kissing her again.

The End


	3. Chapter 3 New Year's at the ARC

New Year's Eve at the ARC

By Pinkcat4569

Rating: T for innuendos, adult situations, and mild language

Spoilers: No

Description: It's time to ring out the old year and ring in the new at the ARC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: Found these on several websites concerning English traditions. "At the stroke of midnight, the back door was opened to let the old year out. "

"It was believed that if a tall, dark haired man crossed the threshold after midnight carrying salt, coal and bread, then in the new year, the family would have enough to eat (bread); enough money (salt), and they'd be warm enough (coal)."

My grandfather always tried to get us to eat black eyed peas and herring from a silver spoon. I think it was his German heritage, but I don't really know. We never ate them. Well, I did try the herring once. Yeah, once.

With lengthy note, it's 2564 Words

New Year's Eve at the ARC

"I'm all set," said Jess. "I have party hats, streamers, blowy thingies,"

"Is that what you asked the clerk, 'please sir, where are the blowy thingies?" asked Becker with a smirk.

"Hush. And yes, actually." she said, continuing to unpack her shopping bags, "balloons, portable helium tanks for them, confetti, 2012 eyeglasses, plastic champagne glasses ..."

"Enough," said Lester.

Jess and Becker snapped their heads toward him.

"Lester? You said we could have a party. Don't back down now."

"I'm pretty sure the soldiers will riot," said Becker.

"Will you lead the way?" she asked, trading smirks with him.

"I might," he said.

"I am not suicidal, Captain. You may have your drunken orgy..."

"Lester!" cried Jess.

Becker laughed. "It is New Year's Eve, Jess. He may have a point."

Jess turned red. "This, gentlemen, will be a PG affair."

"Better pass that along," said Becker, teasingly.

"Indeed," said Lester. "However, I was trying to inquire if you were prepared for tonight's soiree."

"I am. I was just showing all the stuff to Becker."

"Yes, I overheard. I'm alarmed because I did not hear the most important thing."

"Yes?" asked Jess.

"Champagne, Miss Parker, to go in those plastic champagne glasses."

"I have loads, but if you're worried about debauchery maybe we should serve non-alcoholic beverages instead."

Lester looked aghast and clutched his heart.

Becker laughed. "Congratulations, Jess, you just killed our boss."

"He's the one that said it was going to be a ...that word."

Becker smiled. "You're going red again, Jess."

"Hush, and change the subject," she said, feeling warm.

"Very well. Miss Parker, if there is no champagne I shall lead the riot."

"Relax, Lester. There will be champagne."

"Good. Fine. Carry on," he said and left them alone.

Jess pointed a finger at Becker. " It's up to you to make sure everyone behaves."

"I'm security, Jess, not a babysitter. As long as no one opens an anomaly, frees the creatures, or tries to destroy humanity, I don't care what they do. They can kiss the mammoth as far as I'm concerned."

"Lester wouldn't like that," said Jess, "neither would Abby."

Becker smiled. "So, Jess, should I be worried about you?"

"Me? I don't want to kiss the mammoth."

He chuckled. "Good to know. I meant, do I need to keep you from dancing with a lampshade?"

"I'll be fine, thank you. I know when to stop." She looked at him. "How about you? Will you behave?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what your New Year's Eve outfit looks like."

She blushed and smiled. "I think you'll approve. Actually, I'll show you," she said, unbuttoning her shirt.

His eyebrows went up. Jess had been wearing a light blue top and black sparkly skirt with ruffles. As the shirt opened, it revealed that the skirt was actually part of a black sparkly cocktail dress with ruffled edges. It reminded him of a flapper's dress.

His eyes popped open and he smiled. "You look lovely."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"I'll definitely have to watch over you tonight."

"That's very gentlemanly of you. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm security, remember?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"I will have to charge you, however, for personal attention."

She raised her eyebrow. "How much?"

He smiled and leaned close. "A kiss, payable at midnight."

She blushed. "That's a bargain, and it is New Year's Eve."

"It is. Deal?"

"Deal, Captain. Now, help me set-up for the party."

"Jess, I'm a soldier, a leader of other soldiers. I am not a party planner and I..."

Jess dropped a package of balloons and bent over to pick it up.

Becker was transfixed.

"What?" asked Jess.

He smiled. "Nothing. Just admiring the view."

"Becker!" Then she blushed and said, "Thank you."

He nodded. "Lead on."

She smiled and walked ahead of him to the canteen. He followed, carrying bags and boxes, smiling as he watched her lovely legs move.

"Happy New Year," he said softly.

Becker hung the balloons after Jess filled them with helium.

"Let's hang the Happy New Year banners next," she said.

"I'll hang them, Jess. I'm not letting you on a ladder."

She pouted with hands on her hips. "Why?"

"You're kidding right? Jess, you're a little...clumsy."

"I am not!" she said, turning too quickly and knocking a box of decorations off the table.

He smirked.

"Don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to," he said, chuckling.

"Here," she said, shoving a banner into his arms. "Up you go."

He laughed. "Don't be bitter."

Jess held the ladder, trying not to ogle Becker's tight rear end.

"Finished," he said.

"Looks good."

Becker smirked. "You're talking about the banner, right?"

She laughed. "Of course. The banner looks good...too."

He chuckled.

She traded smiles with him. "Oh, here comes Bernie with the food! Yay!"

Bernie, was Chef Bernard Rice, head of the ARC kitchen.

"It smells heavenly. What do you have?"

"All the traditional fare, Miss Parker: herring, black eyed peas or Hoppin' John as Americans call it, sauerkraut, sausage and lentils, small bites of roast suckling pig, pecan shortbread biscuits, and in honor of Scotland's New Year's Hogmanay celebration: marzipan pigs."

"Ugh, no offense, Bernie," said Becker, "but that menu sounds disgusting."

"Well, I wouldn't eat them all together," said Jess. "These little piggies are so cute."

"Too cute to eat?" asked Becker.

Jess smiled then crammed a whole one in her mouth. "No," she said.

Bernie laughed. "I hope people nibble, and go easy."

"He means you," said Becker.

Jess scowled at him.

"Miss Parker, I have the small round cakes, and as you requested one has a small surprise slipped inside."

Jess clapped her hands.

"A surprise? Why?"

"For luck, Becker," said Jess. "Whoever finds it is especially lucky."

"I have one more surprise, and this was with you in mind," said Bernie to Jess. He called back to the kitchen, and Kim, his sous chef, rolled out a cart holding a flowing chocolate fountain.

"Eeee!" she squealed, hurting Becker's ear.

"Ow, Jess!"

"Sorry, I get too excited. Thank you, Bernie!" She flung her arms around him.

He nodded. "You're most welcome. For dipping there are large marshmallows, banana pieces, large nuts, different types of biscuits, and strawberries."

Becker popped a plain strawberry in his mouth. "Delicious, why ruin it with chocolate?"

Jess dipped a berry into the fountain. "Don't listen to him Bernie, he's insane." She took a bite. "Mm mm. I am happy."

Bernie chuckled. "I'm so pleased. I have the champagne, sherry and whiskey on ice."

"Whiskey?" asked Becker. "Jess, I thought you said this was going to be a PG party. You bought whiskey?"

"No, I didn't."

"I did," said Lester, strolling in. "Can't ring out the old and ring in the new without a good, stiff shot."

Becker laughed and Jess shook her head. "You behave," she said to Lester.

"I have no intention of behaving. It's New Year's Eve, the one night I'm allowed, no expected, to get sloshed. Now, lead me to the sacred stuff, Bernie."

Bernie nodded and they disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think we're ready. I have several volunteers to deejay, the food's here, the décor is up, the booze is chilled, and I'm dressed."

"Uh, huh, and you're right. I approve."

She smiled and blushed. "Oh, my gosh! I almost forgot! We have to be ready to do that tradition at midnight."

"My lips are ready. Yours?" he asked with a smirk.

She hit him playfully. "Are you sure you haven't started drinking already? You're kind of loose."

"It's not alcohol, but I am revved up on something," he said, looking at her legs.

She blushed again. "Stop it," she said weakly. "No don't. Just maybe tone it down a little, slightly, or you don't have to. No, in fact, don't. Never mind." She shook her head but the embarrassment stayed.

Becker laughed. He loved her babbling.

"I meant the other tradition, Becker. Hey, you could do it. You're perfect."

"I thought we weren't talking about the midnight kiss."

She chuckled. "I'm not. I'm talking about the old tradition where a tall dark-haired man," she said, pointing at him, "walks into the house, or dwelling, carrying things for good luck. That reminds me, I need to open a door in the back of the ARC to let the old year out."

"You're mental, you know that? I mean, cute, but mental."

She ignored him. "Now, after midnight, I want you to go outside the ARC, and come back in, carrying these over the threshold." She handed him a loaf of bread, a small chunk of charcoal, and a bag of salt.

"You're kidding. No one does that anymore, and this charcoal is not actual coal."

"My parents do it every year and charcoal is close enough."

"Are your parents lucky every year?"

"We always had enough to eat, stayed warm, and had money. It works, besides, I will not have a government facility shirking tradition on my watch."

"Jess, I'm not going outside in the cold after midnight."

Jess stared at him. Like a soldier arming his best weapon, taking aim and carefully pulling the trigger, Jess smiled sweetly, caressed his cheek, and whispered, "Please, for me."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're nuts, and so am I for giving in to you."

She smiled in victory. "Thank you. You're an angel."

"Promise me the midnight kiss?"

She blushed. "If you'd like, of course."

"I'd like."

She giggled. "I don't know what's got into you, but I think I like it."

He laughed.

The crowds poured in and dance music played. Becker actually danced with Jess.

Nearby, the others were nibbling, or attempting to.

"It's a smelly fish, why on earth would I eat that on New Year's Eve?" asked Lester, pushing a herring away. "We live on an island for pity's sake. We eat fish all the time."

"I believe its a German custom," said Connor.

"Bloody Germans. Give me a good old English tradition."

"A shot of whiskey?" asked Abby, passing him a glass.

"I always did like you Miss Maitland."

"I like the small cakes," said Emily. "Would you care for one, Captain?"

Becker took one from her. "Thanks," he said and bit into it. Instantly he grabbed his mouth and groaned in surprise.

"Oh, dear. Captain, are you alright?" asked Emily.

Becker nodded, pulling something out of his mouth.

"Jeez Becker, did you lose a tooth?" asked Connor.

Becker smiled, holding a small plastic, golden ring. "I guess this means I'm especially lucky."

"I think it only counts if its after midnight," said Abby.

"Why is almost choking lucky?" asked Matt.

"It's another stupid tradition," said Lester. "I am partaking in one far more rational," he said, drinking from a champagne bottle.

Becker smiled. "Where's Jess?"

"Guess," said Abby.

"Right, dumb question," said Becker, heading to the chocolate fountain, the others following behind him.

"Present for you," he said.

Jess smiled in delight as he slid a delicate ring on her finger.

"Becker, you shouldn't have. Christmas is over."

Becker chuckled. "I didn't, actually. Bernie did. I bit into a cake and there it was."

Jess' delight turned to disgust. "Becker! Did you just put a ring on my finger that you slobbered on?"

Becker laughed. "It doesn't sound so sweet that way, Jess."

"Ew!" she cried, running to the kitchen. "I need soap! I need disinfectant!"

"That was kind of gross," said Abby.

"But funny," said Matt.

Jess came back out, smiling. "Now that it is clean," she said, "I am happy to wear it." She kissed Becker on the cheek then punched him mildly. "Thank you, but don't ever give me jewelry you've had in your mouth again!"

Becker and the men laughed, but the women looked like Jess, grossed out.

"Wait. You just gave me your luck. Aw, Becker that was sweet."

"It's just a silly tradition with a sillier explanation," he said, "But if it makes you smile, then it was worth it."

She beamed, brighter that a Christmas tree star. "Would you like to dance with me, Captain?"

Becker smiled at the adorable, small young woman. "I'm not an idiot. Of course I'd like to dance with you."

She giggled and dragged him onto the dance floor.

The evening went too quickly. Jess barely had time to enjoy it: dancing the lively, energetic dances next to Becker, slow dancing in his arms, drinking responsibly, and eating, well, everything, but with special attention to chocolate.

"You're going to be sick," said Becker.

"Won't care. It's been too good a night," she said.

"It has, Jess." He smiled and she smiled back. They stood still on the dance floor, staring into each others eyes.

Suddenly Connor blew an annoying horn. "Almost midnight folks!"

"Yay!" cried Jess. "It's almost here, Becker!"

He smiled at her excitement. She was so bubbly and happy. Then he noticed men crowding her. He got rid of them, mostly with menacing stares or growls.

There was one persistent and drunk tech that didn't get the message.

"Come on Jessie, give us a kiss for the new year."

Jess looked at him but kept counting, "13, 12, 11..."

"Just a little kiss," he said.

"9, 8, 7..."

"Jessie..."

"Hey!" cried Becker, shoving a large spoonful of herring in the tech's mouth. "Happy New Year."

"4, 3, 2..."

Becker moved to grab her around the waist, but Jess was already throwing herself into his arms.

"1! Happy New Year," shouted people, not yet kissing.

Jess or Becker, however, were kissing, entangled in each other's arms. They stayed that way until well past the twelve strikes of midnight.

Finally, breathless they pulled apart, barely.

"Happy New Year, Jess."

Jess smiled and rested against his chest. "Happy New Year, Becker."

"Shall I go outside now, and come in over the threshold?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"You aren't going anywhere, Captain," she said.

They smiled at each other and much to the chagrin of a tech that smelled a bit like herring, they kissed again.

"Dude, you stole my kiss."

"Well, that's the way it goes," said Lester. "Have some champagne. I don't mean to be rude, but you smell of fish."

"That Captain herring-ed me."

"Really? I've heard that soldiers use whatever is in their surroundings to defend themselves, but that's just cruel."

The End


	4. Chapter 4 Resolutions

Resolutions

Ratings: G

Spoilers: Series 5

Resolutions

"Let's hear your resolutions for the new year. Connor?" asked Jess.

Matt answered. "He resolves not to destroy the future."

Connor glared at him. "Matt resolves to have no more secrets."

Emily spoke. "I resolve to not fall through any more anomalies."

"I resolve to not get distracted," said Jess, blushing at Becker.

Abby's turn. "I will keep a secret promise to Connor."

"Becker, what's yours?" asked Jess.

"I, uh, have to go...do stuff."

Later, Becker caught Jess alone. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" she cried.

He laughed. "Good. Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"That was my resolution."

"Aww..."


End file.
